koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Hongō Kazuto
; :Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Drama CD) Plot : The main character of the visual novel series. His story has minor differences between the first and second visual novel. : In both versions he is often shocked as to how, although the important elements from the book are present and famous events do happen, the details are completely different. : In the first visual novel his role is akin to Ryūbi. However in Shin Koihime†Musō ''Ryūbi becomes a separate character, and as a result his role changes depending on the faction chosen; he can ally himself with any one of the three warring factions, becoming the main partner of either Ryūbi, Sōsō, or Sonsaku. The ending also varies depending on who he partners with. : He eventually becomes emperor in ''Moe Shōden, while in an unannounced route he manages to go back to his world with his harem. Koihime†Musō :In Koihime†Musō, he is a modern-day student who attends the fictitious St. Francesca academy in Tokyo, Japan. He is trained in kendo and military strategies and has pretty good knowledge about Asian history in general. One night he attempted to stop a mysterious student from stealing an ancient Chinese mirror within the school's museum collection and ended up breaking the mirror in the process, which sent him back in time to an alternate ancient China. Shortly after waking up from his strange journey, three bandits attempted to rob and kill him. He is saved by a girl who, to his surprise, is named Kan'u. Because his arrival is accompanied by a shooting star, he actually fulfilled a prophecy in which a "Messenger from Heaven" would come down to bring peace to China. The prophecy, plus his strange attire (polyester school uniform) and manner of speech (English loan words), cause Kan'u to immediately think he is that messenger. He initially denies and turns down the role but then decides to play along for the sake of Kan'u and the suffering people. After "leading" a village to a decisive victory against the Yellow Turbans, the villagers made him the new chief magistrate (governor) of the village. With the help of his talented court, Kazuto quickly rises to power, setting up his own faction in Yūshū (You Province) in the Zhuo District of Zhuo Commandery. :Although he longs for home, as time passes, he feels himself getting more and more attached and begins to think twice about whether he will be happy to go back. Shin Koihime†Musō : In Shin Koihime†Musō, regardless of which faction is chosen, he is sent to the other world accompanied by a shooting star. Like in the first visual novel, he is still considered the Messenger from Heaven; his background remains the same, but nothing about his modern-day life is shown. Shoku Route : In Shoku route he leads alongside Ryūbi; like in the first VN he is treated as the master by everyone in the faction. Gi Route : In Gi route Sōsō takes advantage of his knowledge, making him an advisory-figure. Later he becomes the captain of the city's police force as well as the manager for the Chō sisters. : However, by utilizing his knowledge, he's actually disrupting the flow of history. As a result, whenever the history is changed due to his actions, a part of his existence is ejected back to his own world (and often causing him severe headaches). In the end, after helping Sōsō conquer all of China, he changed history too much and he is ejected completely. Go Route : In Go route he appears before Sonsaku and Kōgai in a blinding flash of white light. The two, who had heard of the prophecy prior, suspect him to be the messenger, take him back. After proving his background, Shūyu decides that even if he isn't the messenger, he will become one. Much like in Gi route, Sonsaku intends on utilizing his knowledge to satisfy her ambitions. However, she also intends on having him function as a stud-horse and establish his blood into Go, as having the bloodline of the heavenly messenger would surely boost Go's reputation. Trained under Shūyu, he becomes a strategist. After she perishes, he carries on his task, helping to unite the land under Sonken and becoming the mutual father to a new generation of Go. Character Personality : Not much is know about him before his incident other than the fact that he was a normal student and certainly not the most diligent. His family owns a dojo, and it's hinted that he is somewhat competitive, as he said he would like to beat Fuyurugi in kendo one day. : As a time-traveler in an alternate history, he adapts to his new life quite quickly. He's often regarded as being too carefree and too big a skirt chaser by almost everyone, but at the same time they feel those traits are what makes him special. He is quite perverted, but he is also very aware of his standings and could control his impulses accordingly. In contrast to him slacking off all the time and his happy-go-lucky attitude, he is very dependable and can, surprisingly, be hard-working and hot-blooded should the situation arise, especially when it involves people he cares about. : Despite coming from an era of peace, he quickly comes to understand the seriousness of the warfare and civil unrest during the Three Kingdoms era. As pacifist, seeing people die on the battlefield sickens him at first, but he quickly steels himself and becomes even more determined to bring peace to the land. Likewise, in the first VN, it's that same pacifist nature that causes him to try to get along with people whenever he can, even with the defeated enemies who are trying to kill him. This causes the more serious characters to look at it as a sign of naivety and criticize him. But in time people come to understand his kindness to others and appreciate it, becoming his allies and friends. He carries a strong sense of responsibility for his actions. Sexuality Straight. Trivia *Due to the VN being narrated through his perspective, he doesn't have character sprites. **He only appears in third person during CGs *First VN's harem end for the PS2 version does not have him traveling back to present time. *The Moe Shōden ''website held several polls, one of which asked fans which male character they would like to see in a bridal gown. Kazuto came first with 6,047 votes. By comparison Kada, who got second place, only received 1,210. As the winner of the poll an official poster was made showing an embarrassed Kazuto wearing a bridal gown while several members of the female cast surround him wearing tuxedos. *He is a distant relative to the historically famous Shimazu Clan. * (In Gi route) While he's athletic, he hates machine exercises and can't do backflips. *His nephew, Nitta Kensuke, is the main character of the next ''Koihime ''game: ''Sengoku†Koihime ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ ''(戦国†恋姫～乙女絢爛☆戦国絵巻～). **In this sequel, it's revealed that Kazuto managed to bring everyone to the modern world with him. *Takahiro Mizushima, his voice actor in the drama CDs, also voices Akihito Hayasaka, the main character of ''Harukoi Otome, in its H-anime adaptation. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō Capture.JPG|Kazuto at the end of Koihime†Musō harem route haremps2.JPG|harem end for the PS2 version Shin Koihime†Musō 2010120800042811e.jpg|Kazuto with the main female cast of the 3 factions in Shin Koihime†Musō Koihime†Musou.full.662343.jpg|Kazuto at the end of Go route in Shin Koihime†Musō; he impregnates everyone of the Go court (except Sonshōkō, who is too young) and becomes a father to 6 daughters Koihime†Musou.full.259104.jpg|Kazuto in a bridal gown, as a result of the Moe Shōden poll Manga Gallery Me.jpg|Kazuto in Koihime†Musō manga shin kazuto.JPG|Kazuto in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Protagonist Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō